1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color adjustment device and method, and more particularly, to a color adjustment device and method for the plasma display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, display devices can be divided into two categories, one is the display using the cathode ray tube, the other is the flat panel display. Since the flat panel display is lighter, thinner and easier to carry compared to the display using the cathode ray tube, and the consumed power is much less than the display using the cathode ray tube, the flat panel display has started to replace the display using the cathode ray tube and is gradually becoming the user favorite.
Familiar flat panel displays in the current market are the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the plasma display panel (PDP). Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured as a big area display panel, it is commonly used as a television display interface. However, the color expression and the brightness ratio of the red, green, blue tricolor fluorescence used by the plasma display panel are variant, and do not accord with the NTSC specification that is commonly used by the television signals. Therefore, the plasma display panel can not truly express the real color that the video intends to present when it receives the video signals. Therefore, in order to have the plasma display panel express the accurate color, it is necessary to adequately adjust the gain value of each primitive color. For example, if the plasma display panel having the characteristics as shown in following table 1 is used to display a white color signal that accords with the NTSC specification, the color displayed by the plasma display panel has a difference, as shown in table 2, when compared to the color of the original white color signal.
The ratio of each primitive color has a great probability of being a non-integer ratio. For example, if the plasma display panel having the characteristics as shown in table 1 is used to display the white color signal having the Red gray scale: Green gray scale: Blue gray scale=1:1:1, the signal ratio has to be adjusted to Red gray scale: Green gray scale: Blue gray scale=1:0.88:0.985, so that the white color light that accords with the NTSC specification as shown in table 2 can be obtained. However, the pattern generator that is generally used only performs the input and output of the gray scale value for the integer, and can not deal with the input and output of the gray scale in the decimal portion. Therefore, in the prior art, when the display is adjusted, the decimal portion of the gray scale value can only be processed by the truncation or the carry method, so that the closest color can be chosen for further processing. Since the precision of the gray scale in the decimal portion is lost, the precise adjustment result can not be obtained.
TABLE 1xYY(cd/m2)Red0.6360.352129Green0.2360.705269Blue0.1630.09159
TABLE 2ColorColorxyTemperature (K)Distortion (duv)NTSC (White)0.310.31665000Plasma Display0.3070.32868200.006Panel ColorNote.x, y is the color coordinate of CIE